<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Desperate Lesson by whoa_omo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560693">The Desperate Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoa_omo/pseuds/whoa_omo'>whoa_omo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoa_omo/pseuds/whoa_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor R. J. Lupin finds himself in a tight spot in a class full of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Desperate Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231386">Study session</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromorashi/pseuds/bromorashi">bromorashi</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503055">Desperate at Hogwarts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Works/pseuds/Water_Works">Water_Works</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a piss kink account. Not into it? Don’t read.</p><p>Taking requests!</p><p> </p><p>The two stories linked both inspired this fic (desperate Remus at all ages! or, as my writing notes say, "DESPERATE REMUS IS BEST REMUS.") and are both mentioned briefly in this fic as a living record of how incredibly much I love them. I absolutely recommend them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor R. J. Lupin waved his wand at the heavy wooden door and watched it swing open. “No less than two feet, no more than three feet,” he repeated as his students packed their bags. The Gryffindors had a free period next, and the Slytherins had Charms close by, so he wasn’t worried about class having run over by a few minutes.</p><p>Not for them, at least.</p><p>He was a bit … not worried, no. Concerned? Upset. He was a bit upset for his own sake. The teachers’ lounge was three floors down on the far side of the school, too far for him to get to without the absolute full length of time between classes, and Albus had been very clear that no adults were to use the students’ loos. It was concer— it was <i>inconvenient</i> that he’d been denied his only opportunity to relieve himself.</p><p>But he would be fine. He’d often held it longer than this. He’d gone to the toilet at lunch, after all, and it was hardly three hours later. He’d had quite a bit to drink at lunch, it was true, but not so much that he should worry about it. A few goblets of water, a couple cups of tea, that was all.</p><p>Well, and the bottle of water he’d had between his previous two classes.</p><p>Still, he’d be fine.</p><p>“Settle down,” he said quietly, and the incoming second years calmed themselves quickly. “I hope you all studied. You have all period to take and review this exam, and you may leave when you feel confident in your work. Wands away and quills out, please. You may have one roll of blank parchment if you so desire.”</p><p>He paced the room as the children complied with his requests, checking each roll of parchment to ensure it was, in fact, blank. He wasn’t surprised to see that none of his Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws were trying to sneak anything untoward into the test; that was much more a Gryffindor and Slytherin trait, he’d learned in his months in the castle. As a student, he’d always assumed it to be Slytherins only who attempted to cheat. It had been a letdown to realize Gryffindors were at least as bad about it. The other two Houses were practically angels in comparison.</p><p>Remus returned to the front of the classroom and forced himself to stand as he usually would, with his hands behind his back and feet slightly spread. His bladder throbbed, but he made himself hold the position. “We have five minutes before I will begin your tests. I will answer questions for that time. You may write anything on your parchment that we discuss. John.”</p><p>The small brunet put his hand down. “I’m sorry, Professor Lupin, I don’t have a question for the test, but I wasn’t able to get to the loo between classes.”</p><p>“Go,” Remus interrupted him, conjuring a hall pass and floating it to the boy. Now he’d be thinking about nothing else until the boy returned - and returned relieved, the lucky sod. “Amy.”</p><p>“What was the incantation for the disarming charm?”</p><p>Remus spun in place, picking up a piece of chalk with his right hand rather than using his wand. “Expelliarmus,” he pronounced carefully and slowly, writing it out on the blackboard. “Any more incantations?” He pressed his thighs together surreptitiously, sure his robes would hide the move from behind though they were open in the front.</p><p>“Tickling charm,” Amy asked.</p><p>“Rictusempra,” he enunciated slowly as he spelled it carefully on the board. He really ought to write with the chalk more often, he mused. His handwriting wasn’t quite as tidy as his wandwriting. He spun and once again assumed his spread-legged stance. “Raven.”</p><p>A blonde Hufflepuff with green eyes smiled at him, and he wished - not for the first time - that he could just ignore students with crushes. “Yes, sir. I was just wondering if the only difference between vermillious duo and vermillious tria is the power.”</p><p>“And the incantation,” her housemate Robert offered.</p><p>“And how you can use them,” a Ravenclaw named Luna added.</p><p>How they could be used differently was a question on the test. Remus decided not to pursue the answer now unless specifically asked. “Good job, Robert, Luna,” he offered. “Any more questions?” After a long moment of silence, he nodded. “Jane, would you mind passing out the exams?”</p><p>As the young Hufflepuff rose from her desk, Remus returned to his own. He retrieved the flat pieces of parchment with the questions magically copied onto them in his own handwriting. As soon as he handed them to Jane, he took his seat behind his desk and pressed his thighs together once again, grateful for the desk’s design descending all the way to the floor. In fact, it might even be water tight … or urine tight.</p><p>No. He couldn’t think about urinating. That would only make his need worse, and while he would be fine if he ignored it, he couldn’t afford to get distracted by it. His left leg began to bounce up and down, right knee swinging in and out. He stilled his right, but his focus was on his bladder once more.</p><p>He set his left hand on his knee and pressed down gently. His desk would hide anything his legs were doing, but he knew the observant child would see the slight bounce in his upper body as well. He was fine. He could manage without any sign of his need. Under the desk, his leg began to bounce again.</p><p>An hour later, the first students were beginning to turn in their examinations. Remus was glad that he’d already established his routine for this part of the day: students brought their exam parchments up one at a time to his desk. He cast a muffliato charm around Luna and himself and scooted his chair closer to the desk, unwilling to uncross his legs that were now desperately wound around each other, pressing his thighs together having ceased to help what felt like ages ago.</p><p>“How do you think you did?” he asked Luna at a normal volume in the cover of the muffliato charm.</p><p>The young Ravenclaw smiled at him. “I think I did well, Professor Lupin. I don’t have any questions about it.”</p><p>He silently held out his hand for her parchment and watched her return to her seat, gather her bag, and leave quietly through the back of the classroom before the next student rose and entered the muffliato charm’s effective zone.</p><p>“How do you feel you did on this test, Abby?” he asked the dark haired witch who had been struggling in his class.</p><p>Abby shrugged. Remus crossed his legs harder as a wave of despe— a wave of need swept over him. “I wasn’t sure on the question about the vermillious spells,” she admitted, “but the rest were easy enough.”</p><p>Remus took her parchment and conjured a chair on the far side of the desk. He quickly flipped to the correct question and speed-read her answer. “You were spot on,” he assured the girl. She had included examples of when to use each spell during a situation, highlighting that vermillious’s sparks were more visual than combat-related, vermillious duo’s sparks would gain the attention of most creatures, and vermillious tria’s sparks were the only ones that might cause damage to an opponent. Excellent thinking. “I’ll send others to you if they have questions about the vermillious spells.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor Lupin!” Abby enthused, standing from the chair with a smile on her face. She practically skipped back to her seat and then out the door. Another wave of need slammed into Remus; he crossed his legs even harder and found his hand slipping in to press against his crotch. The relief was amazing, but he quickly pulled his hand away and returned it to above the desk. He didn’t make a habit of resting his hands in his lap, so he could hardly start now.</p><p>One by one, the students came up to his desk, and each seemed to bring another wave or two of despera— need, it was just need, he wasn’t desperate yet. No, he’d been desperate in the past. He’d even wet himself as a teenager once. He knew what desperation was, and he wasn’t there yet.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>A quick tempus charm showed that there were still twenty minutes left in class, and three students still working on their exams. Remus squeezed his legs together, twisting them around each other more tightly, as another wave crashed over him. He gasped at the sheer need that overtook his every thought process, belatedly glad he was still within the muffliato charm and alone. He had to go. Very, very badly.</p><p>There was no way he would make it all the way across the school to the teacher’s lounge. No, he would have to break the rules and hope Albus would be understanding. He had to use the nearest student restroom, and he had to do so quite soon.</p><p>To add insult to injury, Remus Lupin was also rather thirsty. However, upon picking up his water bottle, he found that he couldn’t bring himself to drink anything when his need was this great. He tried reasoning that it wouldn’t hit his bladder within the remainder of the class period, but it just made him even needier. He bent to set the bottle back on the floor and had to bite his lip to contain the groan that wanted to escape. Unfortunately, that was when something else escaped. A small drop of urine, just barely enough to notice, slipped out of him and settled on the fabric of his boxer briefs.</p><p>Remus threw his left hand from the bottle to beneath the desk and squeezed himself again. His right hand flexed anxiously above the desk. It was enough, though, to bring himself back under control. He needed to know where that closest restroom was, so he could be sure to get himself there in time. He eased open a drawer on his right-hand side, left hand still glued to his penis, and withdrew a folded up, battered, old piece of parchment. He glanced around the room, noted that Jeremy seemed to be almost done with his test, and flicked his wand from the holster on his right forearm out into his hand. “Procidat deceptionem,” he whispered, focusing on allowing only himself to see the parchment. </p><p>Switching his focus to the map proved detrimental, though. As his hand absently loosened, a jet of pee shot out of his cock, dampening his hand - and thus also his pants. “Oh, fuck,” Remus breathed, tightening his grip on himself and on his wand. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” he gasped out quickly, relieved when no more urine escaped him. The inky lines of the map expanded, and he quickly flipped to the correct part of the school.</p><p>Remus Lupin, Jeremy Hofstetter, David Fawley, and Jamila Shafiq were all sitting in a classroom together on the Marauder’s Map. Remus followed the lines of the corridors, looking for restrooms, hoping against hope that he’d forgotten about one in proximity to this classroom.</p><p>He hadn’t forgotten anything.</p><p>The nearest loo was several corridors away. He gripped himself even more tightly as a wave of urgency swept over him. “Mischief managed,” he uttered as the need faded slightly, not even as far back as it had been before the most recent wave. He couldn’t fold the Map - he needed two hands for that, and he couldn’t risk removing his left hand from its apparently very necessary station.</p><p>Several corridors away. Just thinking about it again sent another wave of … of desperation, dammit, he had to admit it now. Remus Lupin was desperate for the toilet, and he wasn’t going to make it there in time, not even if his students all handed in their test papers right this second.</p><p>He couldn’t give up. He couldn’t let himself go (literally or figuratively) in front of his students. His face began to burn just imagining sitting in a puddle of his own piss while three twelve year olds stared at him. His bladder contracted, and he bore down on his crotch, but another leak escaped him, trickling slowly out of his urethra and running down his thigh to his butt.</p><p>“Professor?”</p><p>Remus jumped, and with that came another spurt. It, too, rolled to his arse, and he suppressed the cringe. He ripped his gaze up from the now blank map and settled on his student’s face. “Jeremy, yes.”</p><p>“I was hoping you could explain number nineteen.”</p><p>Thank Merlin, it was one of the questions he’d already assigned another student to handle. “See Shawna for that, please. If you still have questions after talking to her, you can come back to me.” The directions were hardly necessary, this late in the school year; they all knew Remus’s policies on getting help.</p><p>“Okay.” The boy handed over his exam and returned to his seat. Jamila rose immediately and came forward. Remus concealed a wince as he lost another spurt into his hand. If Jamila and David were both done - and yes, David was watching Jamila in interest rather than focusing on his test parchment - then maybe, just maybe, Remus stood a chance at getting to the loo mostly dry before the halls were flooded with students.</p><p>“No questions, professor,” the young girl said quietly, looking down as usual. Remus scooted his chair in even more until the edge of the desk pressed against his torso. Nobody would see him holding himself. Not when he was seventeen, and not when he was thirty-four. Not since he was a child, holding himself desperately in the Great Hall during the Sorting ceremony. </p><p>“Very good, Jamila,” Remus said, aware that he’d waited too long to respond but unable to change that fact now. Another surge of desperation saw his right hand disappearing under the desk as well to assist. “Please put your parchment on the pile with the others.”</p><p>She followed his instructions and returned to her seat to pack up her bag as David Fawley, the last remaining student, approached Remus’s desk. “Sir, I was wondering about questions sixteen and twenty.”</p><p>He squeezed hard against another desperate wave, but another spurt came flying out anyway. When he shifted in the chair, he could feel the wet spot under his arse clinging to his skin. “Que-Question sixteen is held by Donald. As for twenty, read me your answer.”</p><p>“The question was this: What is the incantation for the softening charm? Name three times you might use this charm.” Remus leaked again, wishing the boy hadn’t read the question. He knew perfectly well what the questions were on his own examinations. “I wrote: The incantation is spongify. It can be used to create makeshift trampolines when cast on the floor, to refresh a tired scrubbing sponge, and to gently catch a falling person when cast beneath them.” David looked up from his exam parchment just as Remus lost another spurt into his pants. “I wasn’t sure if the trampoline and the falling person were too similar, but I couldn’t think of anything else.”</p><p>Remus swallowed hard, glad it was now just himself and David. The boy couldn’t need much more of his time. “I find them unique enough,” he allowed, not just giving the boy the win for the sake of his own bladder but genuinely willing to give that answer full marks. “One is for fun, the other could save someone’s life. Good thinking.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor Lupin!” David dropped his exam on the pile without prompting and darted back to his desk, grabbing his already-packed bag and heading for the door. He stopped on the threshold and turned back to Remus, who was trying to slide his chair back slowly and without jolting his bladder. “Have a good day, Professor.”</p><p>“You too, David.” Remus’s chair caught on the edge of a floor stone and he somehow suppressed the swearing that wanted to escape. He picked up his wand from his desk - and was he really that distracted by his desperation that he hadn’t reholstered it? - and sent a silent spell at the door, closing and locking it to give himself some privacy to regain control enough to walk all the way to the restroom. He reholstered the wand with a practiced flick.</p><p>He slowly released himself and, when he didn’t leak, he glanced down to see how bad the damage was. There was a large wet spot to the left of his fly and he could feel but not see an even larger wet spot on his ass, on the chair. In fact, he’d be surprised if the chair didn’t have a bit of a puddle in it already. He spurted, a long jet of pee squirting out of him and adding to the potential puddle below him, only regaining control when he applied both hands to his crotch and held so tightly it was painful.</p><p>He wasn’t going to make it to the restroom. He wasn’t even going to make it into a standing position. He felt another jet spray out of him despite his tight hold. But he had another class in … he cast a quick tempus. Twenty minutes. If he weren’t already pissing in his pants, he’d have time enough to walk casually to the teacher’s lounge. Time enough to stroll unassumingly to the nearest boys’ loo. But he was losing the battle for bladder control, and he wouldn’t make it in time even if he could run.</p><p>Remus moaned softly, still inside an active muffliato charm and hidden behind the locked door. He hunched over slightly, gripping himself to the point of pain and beyond. Pee shot out through his fingers and soaked into the light grey fabric of his pants. His bladder screamed in agony, and sweat started to bead up on Remus’s forehead. He had to go NOW.</p><p>He cast wildly around the room, searching for something to pee into, anything, but nothing struck him as really possible. He’d have to rethink his classroom decor, he thought wildly as he forced himself to his feet, still holding with both hands.</p><p>It was the end for him, he’d known it before he did it. Standing caused the dam to break, and despite his remaining two-fisted hold on his penis, Remus Lupin found himself pissing full-out in his pants, standing there behind his desk. The urine was running down his left leg and pooling in his shoe, causing a growing stain at his crotch, and even dripping down from his arse and catching in the backs of his knees. It took half a minute for the release to even register, but when it did, it hit him with a freight train of relief. He moaned, knees buckling, and caught himself on his desk.  Oh, fuck, it felt so good.</p><p>By the time he was done, he was panting heavily, sitting once more, and leaning forward to pillow his head on his arms, resting against the edge of the desk. The puddle beneath him was still being dripped into by the chair, though Remus himself was blessedly empty. He cast a quick tempus charm and smiled at the thought of having all that time yet to clean up and prepare for his next lesson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>